A Thin Line
by darthelwig
Summary: Natasha has a problem. When did Wanda Maximoff become so attractive? F/F


"A Thin Line"

By darthelwig

* * *

*** I own nothing. I'm just having fun. ***

* * *

This first two times she saw Wanda in the flesh were during battle. The first, in the shipyard, the second, when the girl volunteered to guard the drill from Ultron in Sokovia. Such different circumstances.

It was hard for her to put aside her dislike for the girl to trust her enough to leave her with the drill. That was an important job. But she looked at Clint, and Clint trusted her, so she pushed her misgivings aside. They had no time to waste. She had to admit, she had been surprised when Clint's trust proved, for the most part, to be well placed. Wanda's emotions had gotten the better of her, though, when her brother died, and that could've been a disaster. Natasha would never have let that happen, and would accept no excuses for it. The girl was powerful, but her immaturity and instability made her a liability.

Which was why she had reservations about letting Wanda onto the Avengers team. A team needed to be able to depend on each other. They needed discipline. They needed trust.

She wasn't sure she would ever be able to trust Wanda. Not after the shipyard, where the girl had dropped her back into her worst memories, making her relive her time in the Red Room all over again. The incident still bothered her, the memories that had been dredged up remained too close and immediate to be easily pushed away. Her sleep was filled with nightmares and pain and blood. She got no real rest.

All thanks to Wanda, who also seemed to be having a hard time resting, judging by the dark circles under her eyes. Natasha didn't really feel sorry for her about that.

She couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the girl about losing her brother, though. He had been Wanda's world, and now she was alone, and Natasha knew what it was to feel alone.

So she tried to be nice to Wanda, tried to get past her prejudices. The girl seemed likable enough, if a bit withdrawn.

Training with her was a difficult balance of playing nice so the girl wouldn't be scared off, pushing her to her limits without hurting her, and stamping down on her thirst to just punish Wanda for the things she had done. Steve, the idiot, trusted her to do this, which only increased her resolve to control herself and not leave Wanda broken on the mat. She didn't even understand why this was so difficult. Her emotions had never threatened to undermine her control like this before, and from the looks Wanda was throwing her, she was picking up on her hostility. Not that you would need to be a mind reader to figure that out.

It was after one particularly frustrating day of training the young woman that Natasha found herself unable to stop thinking about her. Wanda had been in her head a lot lately, actually, no pun intended. It seemed only natural. There was her training plan to consider and adjust, which Steve had basically left to Natasha, as she seemed best suited to train the girl who was about the same size she was, and she did need to keep an eye on Wanda, as a new recruit. It was her job.

Today was different, though. Natasha stood in the shower, the spray of the water loosening her tense muscles, and her mind focused not on Wanda's fighting form, but the curves and suppleness of her body.

Anyone could see Wanda was attractive. Her delicate face, with wide eyes and gently curved lips, was a definite draw, especially when framed by all that long, dark hair. It was her body, though, that haunted Nat's thoughts at the moment. Wanda's everyday clothes were rather loose and flowing, betraying little of what was hidden underneath her tops, though the short skirts Wanda preferred showed off a very satisfying amount of her shapely legs even with the long socks the girl preferred. Still, Nat wouldn't have expected, from what she had seen so far, to find Wanda's top half just as appealing.

The tight exercise clothes Wanda wore to train in revealed a tiny waist, softly rounded hips, and full breasts. The girl was built like a young boy's wet dream, and Natasha couldn't help but notice. She had her hands on that body every day, and while it wasn't sexual in the slightest, she was only human.

Natasha tried to turn her thoughts away from Wanda and her desirable curves, but her mind was refusing to cooperate, and her body buzzed with arousal. With a sigh, she decided to get it over with. She wasn't going to be able to concentrate on anything else until she satisfied her cravings.

With the water washing over her shoulders, Nat ran her hands over her breasts, cupping and squeezing them, tweaking her hardened nipples until they ached. She slid one hand down between her legs, fingers briefly brushing over her clit before moving lower. She gasped as she pressed two fingers into her already slick cunt, imagining it was Wanda, with her slender, dexterous fingers, working her into a frenzy of lust.

Nat came hard, falling back against the shower wall, her breaths sounding harsh in the confines of the bathroom. She stood braced against the wall for a minute, steadying herself. Maybe now she could focus again, instead of acting like a hormonal teenager.

She had to put this out of her head. This was definitely not something she wanted her young teammate to pick up on. She just wanted to forget it had ever happened. Wanda was a loose cannon, not someone she could even really trust to be on the team yet, so these desires were headed nowhere and would only serve to confuse things if Wanda ever found out about them.

Natasha sighed and ducked her head under the water, wondering when things had gotten so complicated.


End file.
